


【影日】厕所是个危险的地方

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: AD vs BJ赛后，以前口嗨过的厕所隔间影日。觉醒成为おっぱい星人的影山君~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 25





	【影日】厕所是个危险的地方

厕所是个危险的地方。  
对此日向从初中起就深有体会。今天的比赛前已经在这里遭遇了一次连环堵车，比赛后也不能掉以轻心。  
他左右张望了一番，现在走廊上没有一个人，深呼吸，轻轻地推开厕所门，终于松了口气。里面也没有人在。于是他飞快地完了事，飞快地洗完了手，飞快地——  
往外走时就在他的面前门被打开了，只是一秒的迟疑，下一个瞬间就被拖进了一旁的隔间里。  
咔嚓一声，是隔间的门被锁上的声音。粗壮的手臂从背后控制住了他的肩膀，让他动惮不得，另一只手也抱了过来，比他高大的身体紧紧地贴在背后，粗重的呼吸落在耳边，后颈上似有似无好像是嘴唇摩擦过皮肤的感觉。  
但是日向一点都没感到害怕。  
呼吸中熟悉的味道，还有比赛后比平时略高的体温。  
全世界会做这种事的就只有那一个人。  
“影山同学是输了比赛要来报复我吗？”  
“啰嗦。”

就像他说着的那样，影山一下捏住了日向的下巴强迫他抬起头，像是要把他吞食掉一般吻上了微张的嘴唇，让他再也说不出话来。  
这算是中了日向的挑衅还是没有？影山没有管太多，只觉得现在日向整个人在他怀里，那就是他占了上风。舌头窜入日向的口腔胡乱地搅动，舔过上颚，又捉住了舌尖，仿佛在品尝这个久违了的味道，他饿得太久，连进食都显得有些杂乱无章。  
原本只是禁锢住日向的双手也放松了，不知什么时候伸进了队服的里面，指尖从小腹的肌肉上擦过，顺着凹凸的沟壑一点点往上，像是在品鉴这个身体的变化。最后停留在胸口，有些暴力地抓住，对着那里又是揉又是按，原本只是有些硬的部位已经变得滚烫，顶在了日向的后腰上，撒娇一般地轻轻摩擦着。  
热量从紧贴着的身体传到了日向的背上，渐渐扩散向全身，他感到自己打完4局比赛刚开始冷却的体温再次上升了。  
“和我比赛这么兴奋？”  
“嗯。”  
影山直勾勾地盯着他。  
“所以你负责。”

“你负责”，但没想到是这样的负责。日向本以为影山会让他用手或是嘴做，却万万没想到国王大人的要求是让他自己把队服卷高过胸口在那站着。  
太羞耻了……早知道就不耍帅说什么“你想要我怎么做了”……  
日向悔恨地看着埋在自己胸前的黑色脑袋。影山正入迷地揉着他的胸，有种胸肌都要被捏软掉的错觉，当然，胸前的两点也没有被放过，被轮流着吮吸和揉捏。虽然不太想承认，胸前带来的舒服的感觉让他光是闭紧嘴巴不发出声音就已经很努力了。  
但是这家伙什么时候变成了奶子星人了？虽然，确实，高中的时候，做这种事的时候，影山也没少对这里出手，但绝没有像今天这样的……执着？特别是，揉胸……他是个男的，又没有胸部，而今天影山的这种揉法简直像是在玩弄女人的胸一样，以前从来没这样过……  
这家伙真的长成大人了。  
日向很想这么说，但在这感叹的背后又有丝丝的不愉快，只是影山的手让他很舒服，即使不愉快也不太想喊停。V1的职业选手、日本代表、东京的实业团，离开乌野之后影山的生活就被成年人包围着，不对，这家伙本身就是个成年人了，是什么时候从哪里学会这些的，离开了影山的日常的自己无从得知。这些些许的不愉快堵在胸口，到了嘴边化成了另一个疑问句。  
“你……什么时候有这种兴趣的？”  
影山终于停下了吮吸，“现在”两个字和呼吸一起吐在了日向的乳尖上，接着又改为用嘴唇轻抿，用舌尖拨弄，这种似有似无、和刚才完全不同的快感玩弄着日向感官。在思考“现在”是什么时候之前，全身一阵阵的酥麻就让日向无意识间向影山挺起了胸，仿佛在渴求他更多地玩弄自己。  
光是这个主动露出胸部的动作就已经够难为情的了，现在日向只觉得又舒服又羞耻，在心里连喊这不可以这不可以。  
自己又是什么时候开始知道这种快感的。  
影山没有放过他这个小动作，一下子揽过日向的腰，嘴唇贴上去一般更加用力地蹂躏了起来，日向宽松的运动短裤上早已拱起的地方也被重重地压在了影山的胸口。  
“等……有点…痛……”  
“被弄胸部就硬成这样了吗。”  
比刚才更重的呼吸和这句话一起再次吐在了日向的胸口，让他僵直了身体。影山终于停止了玩弄他的胸，揽在腰上的手摸过裸露的后背，亲吻着他的胸沟。  
“一起做吧。”黑色的脑袋抬起头说道，这种完全仰视的角度在日向看来，简直像在撒娇。

从一开始就知道会变成这样。  
被扒掉了裤子，赤裸着下身坐在同样赤裸的影山的腿上。坚硬的下体抵在一起，被日向的双手包裹着，他的双手又被三年过去依旧大他一圈的影山的手包裹着，才在赛场上隔着球网握过的手，现在又以这种形式交缠在一起，心里不禁有些怪异的感觉。随着手的动作溢出的两人份的体液让指缝都变得又湿又滑，性器上的粘膜互相摩擦着，也摩擦着他的手心。  
这个狭窄又不封闭的空间里，他们手动起来的水声格外明显，仿佛就在耳边。舌头被吸得有些发麻，胸口还残留着刚才被影山又吸又捏的感觉。  
外面会听到吗？一瞬间日向这么想了，连忙用成年人的理智极力控制好自己呼吸的声音。  
厕所里只有他们，但又随时都会有人进来。隔壁就是黑狼的休息室，仿佛听得到里面吵吵闹闹的声音。   
“你……快一点，”日向催促道，焦急和情欲让他的眼周有些红红的，“要集合了……”  
今天是他的出道赛，离集合时间不远了，迟到了绝对不好。还有，万一一直不回去，前辈们找来厕所的话……  
“说起来，高三的时候，也惹山口生气了。”  
影山轻轻地笑了。  
日向想说你不总是惹山口生气吗，快说出口时运行缓慢的大脑总算理解到了影山的意思。  
高三春高预选的决赛，赢了之后他们也在这里的厕所隔间里彼此抚慰，最后一次得到两人一起站在全国赛场机会的兴奋让身体的热量难以消散。  
现在也是如此。  
4局取胜固然好，但又远远不够。真想立刻再比一场，再比一场。  
日向发现自己正上下动着的双手也在颤抖，分不清是因为性事的兴奋还是比赛的余韵。  
还想再继续。  
还不想结束。  
“影山……快一点。”  
再一次地催促影山，但并不是刚才的意思。  
想射，想要高潮，想快点释放这具身体的热量，和影山一起。  
像是回答一般，影山再次吻上了他的嘴唇，连快要失控的呻吟也一并吞下。原本扶在日向腰上的左手移向了他的背后、滑入股间，阴囊也被两人溢出的体液弄得湿漉漉的了。被这些体液弄湿的手指再次滑入股间最隐秘的地方，在入口的褶皱处轻轻揉着，等专注于前面的日向注意到的时候，影山的手指已经进入了体内。  
“喂，你……！”  
这家伙认真的吗！他们阿德勒不用集合的吗？  
日向想要挣扎，但现在前面后面都被控制住外加还跨坐在影山腿上的姿势让他无处可逃。  
“不会做到最后的，从这边你射得更快吧。”  
“你……光弄我，干什么……你自己……”  
你自己快给我射啊！光是折腾我有什么用！已经说不出完整句子的日向忍不住在心里骂道。  
“我靠你高潮的表情就能射。”  
每一个字的气息都消失在日向的唇边，让他失去了言语。狡猾地埋入体内的手指已经熟练地找到了日向的弱点，毫不留情地动了起来。  
“射吧，我接着。”原本包裹着日向的宽大手掌笼罩了上来，掌心摩擦起了越来越湿的顶端，那里也是日向的弱点。  
和被影山吞掉的呼吸一起，日向的双手也渐渐加快了速度。

走廊上依旧没有一个人。  
日向松了口气，走出了厕所。前面没几步就是黑狼的休息室，阿德勒的则要再往前一点。  
“对了，你今天回家吗？” 日向看了眼面无表情走在身边的影山，问道。  
“不回去，就明天上午去露个脸。”  
“我也是。”  
眼前就是黑狼的休息室了。  
“那等下line上联系。”这么说着，他飞也似地钻进了自己球队的大本营，随后里面响起了隔着门都听得一清二楚的木兔的大嗓门。  
“日向！你去哪里了？哇……你脸好红！！没事吧？？”


End file.
